Adopted Lovers
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: Continuation of King and Queen: Tamaki is living with Kyouya, and is finally out of the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Adopted Lovers

Tamaki stretched his limbs as he exited the hospital. The doors slid closed with a swoosh and Kyouya draped an arm around his waist, as if it was elegant cloth that would make a garment look complete. "Free at last! It feels so good to have those casts off. I can finally hug you!" He said cheerily as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's shoulders, pulling him into an embrace.

Kyouya gave Tamaki a loving kiss on the lips, and pulled them together. Tamaki gestured kindly into the open door of the shining black limousine, and helped Kyouya duck gracefully into the opening before seating himself next to his black haired lover.

The interior was a welcome change to the constantly bland setting of the same room, ambulances, and hospital rooms. He took in the familiar smell of leather and grabbed a cup from the cooler, filling it with three ice cubes and a half cup of brandy. "Tamaki, you really shouldn't…. You only just got better." Kyouya pulled at his hand as he poured the alcohol.

"Kyouya, I have not had anything but water from your lips to drink since the accident." He frowned, taking a light sip from the glass.

"Accident?! You call what happened an accident??? She threw you down the god damn stairs!" Kyouya fumed. Tamaki gently kissed Kyouya to calm him, the freedom of being able to kiss him instead of the other way around was invigorating, and made Tamaki remember the incredible time that he had with Kyouya before what had happened.

"It doesn't matter. Really… I just want to go to the movies…" Tamaki pecked Kyouya again, smiling as he sat back down. He took another sip from his drink while Kyouya told the driver to take them to the Ootori's movie theater.

When they arrived, the movie was already set, and a menu was delivered to them so that they could order food for the movie. Kyouya ordered a plate of Ootori (lol) and Tamaki wanted an American cheeseburger. Their food was ready before the movie started, and once the staff had finished delivering it, they flicked the lights and started the movie. Tamaki looked over to Kyouya.

"S-s-saw six?" Tamaki stammered, grasping Kyouya's hand firmly. "I Thought that wasn't even out yet!" He whined, burying his head in his shoulder. The black haired boy smiled slyly. "My father is a good friend with the director. We have an advanced copy."

Kyouya gently ran his fingers through Tamaki's blond hair, kissing the top of his head with a minute smacking sound. Tamaki covered his eyes with Kyouya's hard chest, an arm hugging around his stomach for protection.

Kyouya put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder and gently massaged his neck. "We could watch something else… I just like this movie…" Kyouya frowned. Tamaki shook his head. "If you like it, then I will watch it. I can endure a movie, as long as I can sleep in your bed tonight…" He whined like a small child and Kyouya laughed.

"Of course you can, Tama-kun. Have I ever said no to that face?" He brought Tamaki's chin up with an outstretched index finger, kissing him gingerly on the lips before patting his head again. Tamaki snuggled into Kyouya's stomach, smiling like the little child that he was being treated as. Kyouya laughed, making Tamaki's head bounce lightly. A thought flashed through Tamaki's mind, making him blush.

"Something the matter, sweetie?" Kyouya looked to Tamaki's face, a well hidden grin tugged at the edges of his lips, but he maintained a worried expression. "N-nothing! It's nothing baby. I love you!" He chimed at the end of it, the blush still spread across his face.

"I know what it is…" Kyouya let the smile go, kissing Tamaki's scalp. "N-no! It's not that! I-!... Kyouya seriously! I prom-" He was cut off by the lips of his lover, smothering his words. Kyouya gently nipped the prince's bottom lip, placing his tongue against the flesh held between his teeth. Tamaki gasped, and his queen quickly took advantage of his open mouth to invade his sweet cavern.

"Mmph!~" Tamaki moaned softly. Kyouya snaked a hand onto Tamaki's thigh, enticing another moan from his throat. He retracted from the kiss to breath in, Kyouya's scent filling his lungs. "I missed this more than walking." He smiled before crashing his lips into the other's.

Kyouya started rubbing Tamaki's inner thigh, watching closely as his desire grew. He could feel it in the way that he breathed, the rate of his heart, and the heat of his skin, and it made his own desire grow. A large blood splatter covered the screen, and Tamaki jumped, Kyouya there to cradle him softly.

"Kyouya, you're the best boyfriend ever." Tamaki spoke into the warm chest of his lover, rising back to his lips. Kyouya smiled before he took Tamaki's lips again. "I know." He whispered out of the kiss. He gently started to bring his hand closer to Tamaki's groin. His fingers brushed against the hard length under the fabric, and Tamaki moaned.

Kyouya undid the button at the top of Tamaki's trousers. The strain on the pants from the extra volume caused the zipper to fall halfway down of its own accord. Tamaki gasped again, then gently nipped at Kyouya's neck, marking him with a light purple bruise. Kyouya took in a passionate breath and raised his head.

Tamaki began to unbutton Kyouya's shirt with his teeth, kissing the exposed skin every time a button was released. This made Kyouya remember the fateful night that had brought them together, and made him blush for the first time in several months. Tamaki smiled as he finished revealing Kyouya's pale stomach. He kissed the small hole in the center softly, proceeding down to his waistline.

"I missed those lips almost as much as I missed that smile." Kyouya chuckled. "I-it tickles!" He beamed. He returned his hand to Tamaki's boxers, elevated out of his half-unzipped pants. Tamaki bucked his hips and let his pants slide around his ankles, kissing Kyouya as he did so.

The fastidious brown-eyed prince gently tugged on the waistband of the younger's boxers, pulling them down far enough that his member was fully exposed. Kyouya smiled again upon the sight, having practiced for three months to make this as pleasurable for Tamaki as he had made it for him.

He softly licked the tip, enticing a bead of cum out of the minute opening. Tamaki moaned and clung to the armrests of his chair, the movie no longer a distraction. Kyouya continued to surround the sensitive head of Tamaki's member with his tongue, licking every drip of cum off of the tip before it even got a chance to fully release.

Tamaki grasped the arms of the chair harder, his fingers and knuckles going white from the pressure. He tried to restrain a moan, but it escaped nonetheless. He begged Kyouya to stop with his eyes, and he did.

"I told them to leave the building once they had started the movie. There is nothing to worry about." He breathed the words as hot air along the spine of Tamaki's member, making him squirm even more. Kyouya went back to working on his arousal, his fingers gently sliding along the shaft as he swirled his tongue around the head.

Tamaki tried to stifle a moan, but a passionately warm lick from Kyouya put his efforts to waste. His moan echoed off of the walls, reverberating back to him as a feminine moan that not only said that he loved it, but that he wanted much more. Kyouya continued his ministrations, a light moan escaping into his mouth every time a warm spurt entered his mouth.

Tamaki curled his toes around his socks, the pleasure resonating through his body making it hard to control himself. "A-ah… K-Kyouya-sempai… I… I'm!" Tamaki's warning came just as he did, a light dribble of seed dripping from Kyouya's lip. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Kyouya made a loud gulping sound and moved swiftly to Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki could taste his own seed on Kyouya's tongue, both of their mouths trying to gain dominance over the other. Tamaki then rolled Kyouya over into his seat. "Your turn." He smiled, teasing a nipple with his tongue.

[I love writing in school. My best stuff comes from here… Hehehe. That's what she said.]


	2. Chapter 2

Adopted Lovers

Tamaki's lips gently grazed along Kyouya's waist, dipping every second or so. Kyouya's lips parted as he let out a hot breath. Tamaki ran his fingers along the bulge in his black slacks. He ran his tongue along the path that his finger left, swiftly and skillfully fumbling with the button on Kyouya's pants.

Tamaki released the zipper, noticing a wet spot where the tip of Kyouya's erection was situated in his underwear. Tamaki smiled as he took the waistband in his teeth, sliding it down and to the floor along with Kyouya's pants. He moaned as his warm appendage felt the warm air of Tamaki's breath coming from his nose as he brought his clothes down.

Tamaki's tongue felt every vein of Kyouya's member on his way back up to his lips. As the two kissed, Tamaki grinded his hips against Kyouya's organ, making him moan loudly into the kiss. Tamaki withdrew from the beautiful host's lips, averting his attention his chest that contained his throbbing heart. He gently licked one of his pinkish nipples, biting it softly once it was pert.

Kyouya squeaked, his hands moving to Tamaki's waist. He brought it down onto his, grinding himself against the younger man's length. He moaned, bringing Tamaki's attention back to his lips. He gently kissed them repeatedly, tracing his jaw line with two fingers. Kyouya gasped the air that Tamaki breathed out into his lungs, his sweet smell enticing him more.

"T-tamaki. I want it. I want you…" He squeaked. Tamaki gained a wide grin.

"Kyouya, you are so much cuter like this, why not act like this all the time?" Tamaki kissed his forehead gently and pulled back to look deep into his brown eyes.

"Act like what?" He questioned.

"Whenever I'm licking your cock, you lose your cool, collected demeanor, and you are filled with passion. It's much more attractive than acting like I don't exist…" He smiled, kissing his nose like he had kissed his forehead.

"Well, I might be able to maintain that attitude if you were licking my cock at all times." He smiled, chuckling.

Tamaki kissed his lips again, gaining dominance as he grinded his hips into Kyouya's. A moan escaped from the kiss, a combination of the two moaning at the same time.

"You dodged my request, Tama-chan. I want it." Kyouya reached around Tamaki's back and pulled them together. Tamaki smiled and put his forehead against the others.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, kissing his nose again.

"Y-yes. I have ever since that night." He smiled, kissing Tamaki's neck.

"Anything you say, my queen." Tamaki chuckled, positioning himself over Kyouya's entrance. Kyouya took in a deep breath, preparing himself for Tamaki. "Ready?" He asked. Kyouya nodded his head, and Tamaki began pushing himself into Kyouya's small opening.

Kyouya groaned, wrapping his arms around Tamaki's back, feeling some comfort in the gentle ridges that made his spine. Tamaki gently forced in a little more, a muffled yell erupting from Kyouya's closed mouth. A pained look spread across his face, his eyelids tightening shut.

"K-kyouya? D-do you want me to stop?" He asked, gently kissing the boy's neck. "N-no! Keep going!" Kyouya moaned. Tamaki started to push in more, and Kyouya's fingernails raked across his back. He could feel the warm blood flowing from the incisions.

Tamaki yelled, but returned to looking at Kyouya with a broad smile. "You sure like it rough, huh?" he smiled as he swiftly moved down to Kyouya's neck, nipping at the tender skin. He started to pull out, and Kyouya moaned louder. Tamaki forced himself back in, and Kyouya moaned this time instead of screaming. "I-it's good Tamaki. It… It feels so good!" He panted, his hands moving to Tamaki's hips.

Kyouya pulled Tamaki's hips further into him, and tried to help him set a pace that wasn't too fast. Kyouya started moaning after every thrust, arching his hips onto Tamaki's member. Tamaki moaned, surprised that it could feel this good after he had already climaxed.

"T-this… I-is… Aaah!~ Incredible, Tamaki!" Kyouya moaned loudly, arching his hips until Tamaki was fully inside of him. As it was before, Kyouya could feel every heartbeat, every warm pump of blood that flowed through Tamaki's hot organ. He could feel every slight spurt from the tip, warming his belly.

Kyouya threw his head back in ecstasy, drawing in shaky breaths. Tamaki's face was twisted into a similar expression of pure bliss. Kyouya's hands continued to piston Tamaki's hips and brought him in further. "F-faster!" Kyouya cried, his hips bucking into the hips that he was pulling into him.

Tamaki was more than happy to oblige, his pleasure escalating as his speed did the same. Kyouya started moaning faster, still matching the pace of Tamaki's thrusts. The air had become thick with the humidity from the perspiration radiating off of the pair. Tamaki took a hold of Kyouya's length, making him tense his muscles, tightening on Tamaki.

"Nng-! Kyouya… I'm close..." Tamaki moaned, clasping his arms behind the pale back of his lover.

"M-Ngh-me too, Tama-Anh!~ Tama-chan!" Kyyouya bucked his hips into Tamaki's gyrations while Tamaki paid attention to Kyouya's erection, massaging it to precisely match the feeling of his own member. Kyouya exclaimed as he climaxed over his own stomach, seed still spurting from his member as Tamaki continued to grope it.

Kyouya squirmed under Tamaki's hand, Tamaki still pumping into him. "A-ahh! T-Ta-M-Ma-K-Ki! It's too… Nghi!! Good!" Kyouya squealed through gritted teeth. Tamaki could feel it coming, and pulled out just as it began. The pair's seed mixed on Kyouya's belly. The warmth made Kyouya melt in his chair, all of his limbs going numb, and all of his thoughts turning to how incredible that was.

"I- Nyah~ I lo- hah- I-" Kyouya's lips were silenced by the blade of Tamaki's finger as he whispered in his ear. "I love you too, baby." He whispered seductively, his lips pressing against his own finger, separating their lips. Kyouya blushed and smiled, then patted his knee for Tamaki to sit.

He obliged, and they began watching the movie again, Tamaki's hand sliding softly along Kyouya's inner thigh. Kyouya looked at Tamaki's back, the damage that he had done to his perfect complexion. He frowned and gently lapped at the scratches, the taste of Tamaki's blood replacing the salty flavor of his seed.

Tamaki shuddered as his wounds were tended to as if they were animals, a light sigh escaping from his mouth. He smiled and turned back to Kyouya. "I think this is my new favorite movie." He chuckled, bouncing softly on Kyouya's knee. Kyouya smiled, and watched the credits roll.

"We should get dressed Tamaki. They will be expecting us." He gently prodded the king's hips and lifted him from his leg, then began retrieving his clothing from the surrounding rows. Kyouya laughed, looking at Tamaki.

"What's so funny?" He asked, tucking his shirt into his pants.

"You still can't put on a shirt right." Kyouya laughed again as Tamaki looked down, realizing that he had missed the correct arrangement by several buttons. The two collapsed into the movie chairs laughing, despite the fact that it wasn't terribly funny, the two enjoyed their time together so much that it was almost like they were drunk.

Kyouya helped Tamaki dress himself properly, and escorted him from the building. The pair climbed into the limo together, leaving for their home again. Kyouya gave Tamaki's back a worried look as he climbed in, seeing the red staining his white shirt where he had scratched him.

"Tama-chan, are you alright?" He asked, kissing his cheek gently as the pair got into the car.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. It doesn't really hurt." He smiled weakly, kissing Kyouya's forehead. "Don't worry about me… I'm a big boy." He chuckled and looked to the driver. As the car lurched forward, Tamaki cried out in pain, his injuries forced against the seat.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya yelped, looking into his violet eyes with scrutiny and concern. "Are you sure you're alright?" He prodded.

Tamaki grimaced, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Aahh! K-kyouya, it hurts!" Tamaki cried, collapsing to the floor. Tears started forming in Kyouya's eyes as he sunk to his knees next to his friend's body. Tamaki grasped onto the seatbelts on either side of the aisle in the limousine, crying out loudly. "Tamaki!" Kyouya called, trying to think of what to do. He looked around and remembered the first aid kit that was situated under the seat. He dove for the compartment, opening it frantically.

He took out the scissors and started to cut through the stained cloth of Tamaki's shirt. "Don't worry Tamaki! I will…" Kyouya stopped as he opened the shirt, eyes tracing the many scratch marks that were overlapped by his recent ones. There were at least eight of them, four in a row, parallel, running almost identically to the gashes that he had made.

"T-tamaki?" He looked up to the blonde, noticing tears staining the floor of the automobile. "I-I'm sorry Kyouya…" He managed to croak out before he let himself be taken by tears. Kyouya closed his eyes gently, then continued to treat the injury. Emotion became nonexistent in his work. The only thing that drove his hands to continue treating this man was his Hippocratic Oath, meaning that he would have to treat any injured person who came into his care, no matter how badly he wanted to run home and cry into his pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

Adopted Lovers

As Kyouya treated the man who he loved, the man who he brought into his home, the man he had been betrayed by, he tuned out Tamaki's pleas for forgiveness.

"Kyouya! I can explain! Just give me a chance and don't be upset!" He begged through his tears.

"Please do, Mr. Suoh. Any information would assist me in treating your injury and giving a diagnosis." Kyouya said mechanically, his hands making as little contact with the infected skin as possible. "A little sting here." He announced as he rubbed the wounds with an alcohol pad.

Tamaki gasped and cringed, grasping the seatbelts harder. "K-kyouya, you have to believe me. I promise that I would never do this to you." He cried, trying to turn around, causing his wounds to stretch, making him cringe more. "P-please." He whispered, his shoulders slumping to the ground, strength gone from his body. He could keep his eyes open and barely move his lips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Suoh, you have done nothing to me personally." He replied coldly, his usual monotone prevalent in his voice.

"K-kyouya…" Tamaki panted, tears still streaming from his eyes. "Just give me a chance to explain…" He cringed again as Kyouya pressed gauze onto the wounds and held it down with medical tape. "That should do it Mr. Suoh, I'm sorry that we had to meet under such conditions, I will have the driver escort you home." He nodded to the driver who had stopped, and he started moving again.

"B-but Kyouya, I live at your house." He moaned through tear-streaked eyes.

"I don't have personal relationships with my patients Mr. Suoh, You can continue your residence in my home, but I will have your belongings moved to the Eastern wing." Kyouya continued his monotonous tone.

He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, dialing a number. He spoke quickly to the voice on the other end, and slapped his phone shut. "Please get into the seat Mr. Suoh, it is not safe to ride in an automobile on the floor." He returned to his seat and buckled his seatbelt.

Tamaki climbed into the seat next to Kyouya, hugging onto his arm. "P-please Kyouya, I will tell you, just not yet. I can't talk about it yet…" He cried deeply into the shoulder of the uncaring queen.

Tamaki continued to beg for forgiveness on the return trip to his home, knowing that it would feel much darker without Kyouya checking in on him daily, bringing flowers, and doing their homework together.

"W-will we still see each other during the day?" He asked, tears dampening the white cloth of Kyouya's sleeve.

"Nothing has changed in our daily schedule Tamaki, I have just lost all respect for you." He responded, voice cold as ice. Tamaki cringed, feeling the impact of the words. He remembered again why he had always shied away from approaching Kyouya about a relationship. He was one of the most hateful people who ever walked the earth when he was in pain.

"K-kyouya." Tamaki whimpered, tears starting to leak from his eyes. "We're here." Kyouya announced, unbuckling his seatbelt, opening the door, and rushing out of the car in one swift motion. Tamaki was left sitting in the car, the bare skin of his back sticking to the black leather of the seat.

Tamaki stared into the blacked out window that lead to the driver's seat, his world having crumbled in the space of a short ten minute drive. Those ten minutes seemed like an eternity fighting for his life, and in a way, it was. He loved Kyouya, and he wanted to be with him forever. He could never tell him his secret, at least not now.

He stayed in the car and cried for the next half of an hour, then picked himself up and dragged his limp limbs into the house. The servants smiled cheerily as he entered. "Greetings Mr. Ootori, your arrangements have been…" Tamaki pushed the butler out of the way, causing him to fall to the ground.

"M-Mr. Ootori?" He asked, returning to his feet and brushing himself off.

"Just… Leave me alone." He growled, venom lacing his voice like arsenic. He dragged his feet through the usual path, approaching Kyouya's door. He turned the handle and found the room empty upon first glance, but as he stepped into the room, he heard a muffled sobbing radiating from the closet. He slid the door open and found Kyouya, huddled in a ball, crying into a soft looking pillow.

"K-kyouya, I-" Tamaki was cut off by a soft force, his vision going white. He held out his hands as the pillow fell to his hands. "Get out you… you…. YOU SLUT!" Kyouya screamed, snatching the pillow back.

"Kyouya, I can explain…" Tamaki murmured. "I don't CARE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He yelled, hiding his face in the pillow again. He turned on his heel and strode to the door again, his legs felt like metal bars, each step like a superhuman movement. "I'm sorry…" He turned his head back, then slipped through the door.

_Diary of Tamaki Suoh:_

_October 1__st__, 2009_

_Days slip by like seconds, Kyouya's absence continues to play against my mind. I miss his touch, his voice, his lips, his smell. I miss everything about him, but I can't bring myself to tell him…_

Tamaki continued to apologize to Kyouya, but his kind words fell on deaf ears. The pair started seeing less and less of each other throughout the day, the rift between them growing.

_Diary of Tamaki Suoh:_

_October 10__th__, 2009_

_I have to tell him, but I can't. It's the only thing that will redeem me in his eyes, but I can't bring myself to say it. This is the hardest choice that I have ever had to make, but then again, he is the only man that I have ever truly loved… _

_He can't know, but he has to. I have to tell him, but I can't. I'm going to leave a note in his room tonight, maybe he will listen and meet me in the courtyard, and I will be able to say it. If this comes out, then maybe everything will be right again. I hope…_

Kyouya sighed as he set his bag down, sitting on his bed and letting his head fall against the soft pillow top covering of his bed. A light touch came to his face, half covering his face. "W-wah?" He let out a surprised sound as he sat up quickly in his bed.

A small white envelope fell from his face, inscribed with his name in elegant script. He recognized it immediately as Tamaki's handwriting and opened the envelope. A single piece of paper fell out, written again in Tamaki's handwriting. "Come to the garden." It was plain and simple, and Kyouya wanted so badly to ignore it.

He would have too if it weren't for a single stain on the paper, small, and round. It was a teardrop, unmistakable, and it had tried to be wiped away, which means that it had been an unintentional tear.

Tamaki hadn't wanted him to see that he was crying, and he knew it. That one tear was the only reason that he left the paper there, and started heading for the garden.

Kyouya looked up as he entered the lush greenery, filled with many exotic flowers and trees. Cherry blossoms decorated the ground, and the lone bench was occupied by a sunken form that Kyouya immediately recognized as Tamaki.

"Tamaki…" He sighed, sitting next to him. Without warning, his lips were in his, a sensation that he had been missing for nearly a month. He tried to object, but the sweet taste of Tamaki was too close to home, and too familiar for him to reject.

"T-tamaki, what do you want?" He asked after the kiss dispersed.

"I missed you, Kyouya. I have something to tell you." Tamaki murmured. His ears began to ring, his head started throbbing, memories began streaming back into his mind like a waterfall. Memories that he thought that he had been rid of forever. Tamaki gulped in air as he opened his mouth, preparing to say that which he had refused to ever say before.

Tears formed in his eyes as he buried his head in Kyouya's shoulder. "T-the scars…" He whimpered into the shoulder of the man he loved, right where he belonged. He braced himself for the words he was going to say, his past burning the scratches on his back.

Kyouya patted his head and held him close, the feelings of love rekindling in his heart. "It's okay Tamaki… I forgive you." He whispered into his ear.

"N-no Kyouya! You don't understand!" Tamaki croaked through his tears. Kyouya kissed Tamaki's forehead, smiling. "It's alright." Tamaki squirmed in protest, his mouth trying to form the words.

"K-Kyouya… I was raped." Tamaki whispered, tears flowing from his eyes like a river. Kyouya sat still, just taking in the information.

_Raped._


	4. Chapter 4

Kyouya's wrapped his arms around the crying boy, his eyes started to tear. "I… I'm sorry." He repeated, unable to think of a better way to express the combination of horror, pity, anger, sadness, and relief that were rushing through his body.

The air sat there together for at least ten minutes, motionless, silent, Tamaki's tears dripping onto Kyouya's shirt. The air was thick as he comforted the poor child.

So many questions raced through Kyouya's mind, all wanting to find the inhuman monster that could take the innocence from his best friend without permission. He knew that he couldn't ask the question for now.

He vowed to get his vengeance as he gently cradled the blond head of his lover. Cherry blossoms fell around them, sunlight filtering through the branches of the trees releasing them. The bright garden seemed to be darkened by the pair's presence.

"L-let's go to my room. You might catch a cold." Kyouya whispered as he gently rubbed Tamaki's back. Tamaki sobbed gently as he rose from the bench. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Kyouya…" He murmured, tripping as he took a step.

"Shhhh, I'm the one who needs to apologize here. I treated you with such resentfulness when I should have been comforting you. I promise to make it up to you." He gently kissed the crown of the prince's head. Tamaki recoiled slightly, then realized that it was Kyouya who was kissing him.

"O-okay… I'm sorry." He murmured, following Kyouya through the house, his feet scuffing the floor. He smiled weakly at his savior, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Quit dragging your feet" Kyouya chimed jokingly. Tamaki gave him a look filled with confusion. "Here. Let me help!" He swiftly swept Tamaki from his feet, carrying him like he would his bride. He gave him a gentle peck on the lips and carried him the rest of the way to his room.

Kyouya softly laid Tamaki down on his bed, giving him a third pillow so that he could be more comfortable. He entered his closet and retrieved a soft, warm blanket, which he draped over Tamaki's shivering body. He climbed onto the soft mattress next to his prince and held out his arms. The blonde edged over to Kyouya and into his embrace, returning it warmly.

Kyouya pulled the covers over both of them and rested his head on his step-brother's soft shoulder. Tamaki's tears flowed freely, his chest rising and falling with each shaky breath, shoulders hitching with every sob.

"Shhhhh, shhh my sweet. I'm here. I'm here." He cooed into Tamaki's ear. His sobs started to slow, and his breathing started to steady. Kyouya dragged his nose up and down Tamaki's neck, softly rubbing his back.

"I- I'm sorry Kyouya!" He sobbed, clutching the fabric of his elder's shirt. Kyouya shushed him, nuzzling his cheek.

"It doesn't matter Tamaki. Get it through your head." He smiled as he said this, giving Tamaki a light knock on the head with his knuckle. "I made a mistake, Tamaki. I love you, and I always did. I was just so… distraught with the idea of you being anyone else's." He kissed his lips gently, smiling. "I love you." He remarked softly.

"I love you… too." Tamaki murmured into Kyouya's shoulder. The pair sat there, cradled in each other's arms, exchanging sweet nothings for the next half hour. There was no tension, no regret, just pure, unparalleled love. Tamaki loved Kyouya, and Kyouya loved Tamaki, and to them, that was all that mattered.

Kyouya gently caressed Tamaki's cheek, gazing deeply into the deep violet eyes that he had fallen in love with. He held the soft curves of his chin that were so mature, but still conveyed the innocence of youth. His nose was perfect, not too round, not too pointed, not too long, and his hair held a beautiful sheen that could only be attained through years of careful grooming.

He kissed the soft lips that turned pink as the blush flew across his face. The pair were perfect for each other, and this scene was the reason that Kyouya had given up his inheritance, why Tamaki had given up his home, and why the two were meant to be together forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They woke up, not having realized that they had fallen asleep. They were both still clothed, and both still holding each other tenderly. Tamaki was the first to awaken, his warm breath returning to him from Kyouya's velvet cheek.

He moaned lightly, causing Kyouya to stir. His eyes opened slowly, giving Tamaki a chance to closely examine the beautiful brown eyes of his lover. "Morning beautiful." Kyouya whispered, closing the short gap and kissing Tamaki like he would break if he wasn't gentle.

Tamaki smiled, pulling Kyouya further into the hug. "I don' wanna got to school today mommy." Tamaki whined, snickering under his breath.

"Well that's just fine… It's Saturday numbskull." Kyouya teased, smiling and kissing him on the cheek. Tamaki smiled and buried his face in the black haired boy's chest. He whimpered and began to take off the other's shirt.

"T-tamaki, what are you doing?" Kyouya questioned, surprised at Tamaki's sudden movements.

"I can't feel your skin with your clothes on…" He smiled sweetly up at the boy who resigned and let him finish undressing his chest. Tamaki sighed heavily into Kyouya's abdomen, and before Kyouya could realize what was going on, Tamaki had fallen asleep, gripping him in a hug that he couldn't stir from without waking his king. He rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, despite the fact that the time was almost noon.

[ugh. I've been having writer's block these last couple days on this story so bad… but I think I'm out of it. I managed to write about 200 words in these last 10 minutes so yay! ^^]


	5. Chapter 5

~*Adopted Lovers*~

Kyouya awoke later in the day to Tamaki's foot implanting itself in his nose. "Nekozawa! Get away!" He cried, kicking frantically at the air where Kyouya's face had been only seconds ago. He grabbed Tamaki's flailing limbs and tried to hold him down.

When Tamaki's legs were pinned, his arms began to claw at Kyouya's back, trying to push him away by pulling him from behind. Kyouya cried out and could think of only one thing to do. His hand motion was swift and graceful, and was accompanied by a rather painful sounding SMACK!

Tamaki groaned and opened his eyes. "Wh-whuhappen?" He mused clumsily. "You took to sleep Karate. I had to get you out of your dream before I was knocked unconscious." He retorted, rubbing his face where Tamaki's foot had connected.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tamaki cried into Kyouya's chest, nuzzling his forehead into the warm flesh that was still exposed from the pair's loving embrace the previous night. Kyouya smiled down at Tamaki, crossing his arms behind the blonde's thin shoulders.

"It's alright Tama-chan. I'm just glad to have you back in my arms again." He smiled and kissed Tamaki softly on the forehead. He recalled the words that had been yelled at him by the prince, the fearful way that he had yelled Nekozawa's name. He thought about the possible scenarios that would merit such a response, and the probable answer came to mind immediately.

"Are you hungry my prince?" He asked elegantly, tracing the gently accentuated line of Tamaki's jaw. The blonde blushed, gazing deeply into the auburn eyes of his lover. As Tamaki stared into Kyouya's eyes, speechless, Kyouya took the opportunity to do the same, the beautiful azure eyes of his step-brother almost changing color in the light.; first a deep blue, then a lighter blue, then the same dark blue with a strong influence of a royal violet.

A light blush colored Kyouya's cheeks as he smiled down on his beautiful face. "N-no.. I'm not hungry Kyouya-sama. I just want… to stay here with you." Tamaki whined. Kyouya smiled again and kissed Tamaki's soft pink lips, their texture driving Kyouya mad. He wanted those lips to grace every inch of his skin, he wanted to kiss every inch of that tender skin.

No matter how much he wanted it, Kyouya knew that he couldn't be with Tamaki again so soon after he had confessed such a personal and painful memory to him. He may have looked like the cool and composed type, but Kyouya's will was actually very weak. "I love you Tamaki." He cooed whimsically, kissing the prince's forehead.

"I love you too, Kyouya" He whispered in return, a heated pink rising on his face. That one look would have sent a hundred fangirls sprawling, and another hundred to the emergency room, and it belonged to Kyouya. Thinking of this, a warm smile tweaked Kyouya's tender lips, dragging them down to Tamaki's

Kyouya's lips were warm and comforting to the still fragile prince. His arms dragged Kyouya's body down so that the contours of the pair's body fit into each other as a perfect meld of skin. Tamaki's warm breath dispersed along Kyouya's skin, sending a chill through the elder's spine.

Tamaki snaked a hand under the fabric in the rear of Kyouya's pants, enticing a light, adorable moan from the shadow king. He retracted the hand and used it to rub the smooth, velvety skin of the older boy's back.

Kyouya's desire grew with every motion of the blonde's fingers, sure that Tamaki was well aware of the bulge growing between the two that hadn't been there previously. The prince smiled and stroked Kyouya's side gently with the back of his knuckles, dragging them in a swirling motion around his lightly protruding hip bone.

Another light moan trickled from Kyouya's lips, which was quickly silenced by Tamaki's own. The kiss was drawn out, their lips melding and morphing to have as much contact with the other's as possible. Tamaki broke away from the kiss smiling.

"What happened in the past is in the past, Kyouya. What matters is what I have now, and I couldn't ask for anything else." Tamaki cooed, tracing circles in the warm back of the shadow king. "Most importantly, I have you all-to-my-self." He gave Kyouya a small kiss after every syllable, bringing a light blush to his face.

Tamaki gently nudged Kyouya to make him move slightly, and slid on top of the dark haired boy. Kyouya looked up at him in surprise, the prince's sudden actions confusing and exciting him further. Tamaki's hands dragged across the fastenings of Kyouya's trousers, releasing them with masterful precision.

"W-what are you doing Tamaki?!?" Kyouya exclaimed, his hands grasping Tamaki's forearms.

"I want to be closer, and these pants are in the way." He responded, sliding the pants down, exposing the beautiful cream colored skin. He removed his own slacks and laid down on top of his queen, his arms snaking under the arms of his lover. He set the tip of his nose on the tip of Kyouya's, just barely touching, but sending sparks of warmth into the crown of the lower's nose.

Kyouya had felt Tamaki's desire before, but it was more obvious now that their pants were no longer concealing them. Tamaki put two fingers down and slid one into the waistband of each of their boxers. He dragged them down around their ankles, and pulled them off of their feet, tossing them to the floor.

Kyouya's face was red, but Tamaki paid it no mind. He smiled as he kissed Kyouya's neck, almost sure that it was driving the composed boy insane. Kyouya's naked body against the similarly bare flesh of Tamaki was overwhelming to the blonde, but he loved the feeling and the sensuality of the way that they held each other when they were like this.

Tamaki wasn't a huge fan of the sex portion of their relationship, but he lived for the foreplay. His flesh against that of his queen, feeling the warmth and beat of the blood pumping through his veins, and most importantly, the thick, savory breath that releases upon his skin as he grazes a particularly sensitive area. The feelings expressed during this process were the strengths and weaknesses of a relationship, and Tamaki could feel their love hold strong. Tamaki kissed the tender flesh of Kyouya's neck, kissing across his collar bone and onto his shoulder. Each kiss brought a quiet gasp to the victim's mouth as he tried to avoid bucking his hips into the soft ones of his emotionally scarred lover.

Tamaki smiled gently as he dragged his lips over the skin that he had covered previously, and returned to the queen's mouth. He gently nipped at the bottom of Kyouya's lip, coaxing a moan that granted him entrance to the moist cave of the black haired boy's mouth.

Tamaki explored the warm opening gratefully, toying with the queen's tongue. Kyouya moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Tamaki's back, pulling him closer than close. Tamaki's length rubbed softly against Kyouya's and the pair moaned in unison.

A long breath escaped Kyouya's lips as Tamaki withdrew from the kiss. The prince nuzzled his forehead into the crook of Kyouya's neck and closed his eyes.

"I wish that we could stay here like this forever…" He sighed softly.

"What, naked in my bed?" Kyouya retorted, a sarcastic smirk distorting the usual straight line of his lips.

"Exactly." Tamaki smiled, wrapping his arms around Kyouya's back and pulled him closer, causing Kyouya to rub against Tamaki's belly. Kyouya moaned audibly, his eyes rolling into his head.

"Do you mean to be such a tease or are you just an oblivious idiot?" Kyouya asked in a stern tone. He wasn't very happy with the situation, because it was one of the few in which he could not acquire what he wanted so desperately.

Tamaki bucked his hips into Kyouya's length, making him moan loudly. "How could I be oblivious to something so predominantly warm?" He smiled, taking Kyouya's lips as he continued to thrust his hips.

Kyouya pulled away slightly, giving Tamaki a puzzled look. "T-tama-hime, I thought that you were still scared." His look of puzzlement turned to one of worry. "Are you alright?" He asked, giving his tender lips a gentle peck.

"W-well…. I am… but I can't help myself….. I'm horny." Tamaki chuckled softly, returning the kiss with more vigor. He continued grinding his hips into Kyouya, making him moan into the continuing kiss.

Kyouya withdrew again, smiling at the beautiful body of his lover. "Don't worry, my fragile prince, I will make you forget all about it." He whispered seductively. He weaved his hand down and grasped Tamaki's length gingerly, his .

"Nngh~ K-kyouya-sama." Tamaki moaned, the warmth of Kyouya's hand rushing through his bloodstream. The feeling of having a loving hand hold him so close was comforting, despite the feeling of fear that accompanied it.

Kyouya smiled as he made the adorable blonde squirmed under his touch. The feeling of power continued driving Kyouya's desire. He took Tamaki's lips again, swallowing the moan that accompanied it. Tamaki's sweet breath filled Kyouya's mouth as they kissed, even further stimulating Kyouya's desire.

Kyouya could feel every heartbeat in Tamaki's sensitive member as he gently stroked it with the back of his knuckles. He sullenly broke from the kiss, but brought his lips down on the blonde's neck, taking a small bit of the warm flesh in his teeth.

Tamaki's hands hooked around his queen's back, pulling him closer. The warmth from Kyouya's breath dispersed along his neck, making his skin flush. Tamaki moaned softly, the pain overshadowed by the pleasure of the hand stroking his erection. A small blotch appeared on Tamaki's perfect skin when Kyouya retreated to marvel at his work.

"K-kyouya-sama?" He whimpered. "Y-you call me a-Ah!~- A tease?" Kyouya grinned at his squirming lover. The look in his eye was one of lust accompanied with unconditional love. Tamaki's heart warmed at the sight, fears washing away thanks to the deep auburn irises of his lover.

Kyouya noticed that Tamaki was distracted, so he took the chance to wrap his fingers around the younger's erection, to which the blonde bucked his hips into the hand, enticing a current of pleasure to shoot through his body. He tensed every muscle in his body to keep himself from screaming.

The black haired boy smiled devilishly, kissing Tamaki gently on the cheek. "I promise to stop teasing you, my lord." He released the words in a breathy tone, shortly followed by a gratuitous thrust of his hand along Tamaki's throbbing length. The boy moaned loudly, arching his hips into the similarly nude ones of his lover.

Tamaki clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep as quiet as humanly possible. The amount of pleasure that surged through him from the single touch of Kyouya was unbearable, and drove Tamaki to the brink of insanity.

He wanted, no _needed_ more. This pleasure would wash away everything that had happened, and replace it with new happier memories; memories of Kyouya, his love, laying gently on top of him, his body as light as the air which he breathed, but his skin as warm and welcoming as a hot spring in a snow storm.

Tamaki's breath emerged from his lips in ragged bursts, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull so that he would keep from losing his mind. Kyouya's undulations continued, bringing Tamaki closer and closer to his climax. Tamaki moaned audibly with every gyration of the boy's soft, pale hands.

The prince reached his own hand down and grasped Kyouya's member gently, unable to establish a hearty grip. He tried to give his lover a similar experience, but the pleasure jolting through his body caused his fingers to tremble, and his strength to waver.

Kyouya moaned from the unexpected contact, the velvety hand of the blonde made Kyouya lose his pace of working on Tamaki. The prince noticed a building feeling radiating from his loins. Kyouya's s length.

Kyouya smiled as he tore away from Tamaki's eyes and dragged his nose gently along the sensitive line in the center of Tamaki's stomach. Tamaki grasped the bed sheets, knowing that it would take a great deal of self control to refrain from losing control of his body.

Tamaki bucked his hips as Kyouya's lips grazed the tip of his erection, forcing Kyouya away from his project. He quickly regained his position above Tamaki, smiling as he gently kissed the spine of the warm rod. The prince wrapped his fingers around the soft bedding, using it as a stabilizer so that he might be able to keep his arms still. He knew that he was close to climax, but he was unable to warm Kyouya.

He tried to tell him, but "Nnngh~Yaaa!~" Was all that rolled off of his sensitive tongue. Kyouya continued to treat the organ gently, brushing his fingers along it as his tongue skimmed the tip. Tamaki curled his toes, attempting to fight back the building sensation that threatened the end of his intimate time with his queen.

Kyouya circled on Tamaki's heated length, his knee jamming into Tamaki's side. "T-tamaki… C-could you?" He asked, eyes darting to his own erection. Tamaki nodded, releasing his vice grip on the sheets and bringing his hand up to gently touch against Kyouya's member.

Kyouya moaned loudly and bucked into Tamaki's hand, his hot breath melting across Tamaki's length. The prince tried to grab onto something for support, but Kyouya's warm flesh was the only thing available. He pulled his hand onto the warmest thing he could find, making Kyouya moan loudly.

Kyouya's arms collapsed, bringing his head to the warm bed. He moaned as Tamaki gently stroked the erection, finally getting a somewhat dominant position over his queen. He began rubbing the rod slightly harder, making Kyouya moan more loudly.

"T-tamaki?.... I'm…. I'm sorry to ask this of you…" He looked back at him apologetically.

"Y-you don't h-have to… I… I w-want it too…" Tamaki smiled, releasing Kyouya's member from his grasp. The queen smiled, thankful for the permission. He knew that it wouldn't last very long; the both of them were so close to their end. Tamaki let his legs relax, allowing them to fall to either side of Kyouya, who was readying himself for entry.

"T-tamaki, Are you sure?" Kyouya asked, leaning over him and kissing his lips softly.

"Of course…. Kyouya." He smiled, returning the kiss. He nodded softly, telling Kyouya that he could begin.

Kyouya slid in slowly, giving a worried look to the expression of pain on his lover's face. He wanted to stop hurting him, but the feeling of being completely surrounded by Tamaki was so addictive and irresistible that he had to continue. He continued, disgusted with his miniscule self-restraint. He pushed in completely, Tamaki's yelps of pain turning into moans of pleasure.

The feeling was incredible, unparalleled in any other emotion, the ecstasy pulsing through his body, the warm feeling, and the beautiful body of his lover all contributed to his pleasure. Tamaki's face became slightly strained, his eyes changed from a look of love to a look of fear in less than an instant. His feet backpedaled, his arms pushed the boy off of him, and he scrambled to the floor.

"T-tamaki? Are you alright?" Kyouya rose from the place on the hard floor where he had fallen.

"Get away!" The prince screamed frantically as he continued to scramble away.

"W-what's the-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME NEKOZAWA!" Tamaki screamed, and Kyouya realized that it was no use to try and reason with him in this state.

"T-tamaki." Kyouya looked down on his prince, praying that he would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

~*Adopted Lovers*~

A few minutes later, Tamaki had regained control of himself, and Kyouya had helped his shaking hands re-clothe him. "I… I'm sorry Kyouya… I didn't mean to-" Kyouya cut him off with the blade of his finger.

"Trouble not your mind with the actions of the past, my sweet prince." Kyouya cooed into Tamaki's ear, holding him close. "What has passed has passed, and what has passed is of no consequence." He brought his lips to those of the frightened blonde, resting his head gently on his shoulder.

"B-but… Kyouya." He started, before being interrupted again by Kyouya's lips.

"I already lost you once, Tamaki. Were I to lose you again, I would be crushed." He murmured, nuzzling his nose into the prince's neck. Tamaki returned the affection, his arms draped loosely around the hips of his lover. Tears gently rolled down his cheeks, glancing off of Kyouya's pale skin.

"I really did want it, Kyouya, it wasn't you… it was…" He trailed into sobs as he tried to finish his thought, curling into Kyouya's hands. "I love you so much…. Kyouya-sama" He murmured, breaking from the embrace. He turned around, looking away from the one that he loved more than his world.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya wrapped his hands around the boy's stomach from behind. "I love you so much too." He replied, gently kissing the back of the king's neck. "I always will. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will always love you." He smiled as he pulled the blonde closer into a warm hug.

"T-thank you… Kyo-sama." Tamaki smiled, placing his hands over those of the black-haired genius. Tamaki smiled and turned around. "I want to go lay down, Kyouya..." He murmured as he drifted gracefully over to the bed, laying down on the soft surface. "You can join me if you want~" He chimed as he encircled a fluffy pillow in a warm embrace.

Kyouya smiled, looking down on the adorable, huddled form that he loved so much. In this position, Tamaki looked very similar to a young child, curling up in his bed for comfort. He questioned himself mentally whether it was weird to think of the man that he loves physically as an adolescent, but he dispelled the thought as he lay down next to Tamaki.

Kyouya slid under the covers and smiled as his blonde prince draped a hand over his chest and curled up next to him. He hadn't noticed before, but he was still tired. He looked over at the clock and saw that the time only 3 AM, and figured that he had time to sleep before he had to get up for the next day.

* * *

The morning came earlier than Kyouya had anticipated, his eyes opening around 6. When he woke up, Tamaki's hand was gently touching his nether regions, though his eyes were still closed. Kyouya recoiled lightly from the situation, but then realized that the prince was still asleep. His chest was heaving gently like a calm sea, and his warm breath released from his lightly parted lips in warm puffs.

Kyouya brought in a heavy breath as the cumulated pleasure rolled over his body. The breath was let out as several small moans, the pleasure reaching his eyes and forcing them closed. The queen was amazed at how adept the younger boy was at finding his most sensitive spots, considering that he was doing it in his sleep. The warm feeling of Tamaki's hand, despite the fabric that separated the hand and the flesh underneath, surged throughout Kyouya's growing appendage.

Kyouya put his hand gently on top of Tamaki's, trying to move it, but Tamaki smiled in his sleep and rolled over on top of his manager, pinning him to the mattress. The older boy squirmed under the weight of his sleeping lover, a bright blush spreading across his face. He was unable to move Tamaki's hand from his groin, and he was stuck under a horny sleeper.

The blonde smiled as he tortured his queen, dreaming of erotic scenes starring Kyouya and himself. He smiled in his sleep, hands finding their way under the cloth of Kyouya's waistline. His fingers grazed the warm length contained within, and Kyouya moaned loudly, bucking his hips into the blonde's soft, slender fingers.

Tamaki continued to smile, shoulders heaving and his breath steady; as he always looked when he was asleep. The difference this time was the position of his hands, lightly, blindly groping at the sensitive growth underneath the soft fabric of Kyouya's boxers. The queen could not contain another moan, wanting to wake the blonde, but wanting the pleasure to continue even more.

He gently shook the blonde's arm, but got no response from him. Another grasp caused Kyouya to lose his grip on Tamaki's arm and release another moan. He could feel the climax rising in his pelvis, the warm, roaring pleasure forcing Kyouya to curl his toes and grasp the bed clothes.

Kyouya could feel the blush glowing on his face, and could imagine what his face looked like. His mouth was open lightly, and his eyes were closed tight. He didn't notice Tamaki's eyelids sliding gently over his irises, revealing the beautiful violet-indigo eyes that drive the fangirls insane. Tamaki realized where his hands were as Kyouya released his warm seed into the prince's waiting hand.

A blush swelled on Tamaki's face as he saw the situation. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He repeated, bringing his hand to his face and frantically licking the warm substance from his fingers. "I didn't mean to Kyouya! I thought it was just a dream, I really didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" He continued, wrapping his arms around the still clothed queen.

"I-it's o-okay Tamaki-sama." Kyouya gently gasped at the end of each word, pleasure still pulsating through his body. "N-no harm d-done…" He smiled and reached up to kiss the blonde. Tamaki leaned down and obliged the panting boy. "I… I love you, Tama-Tamaki." He smiled, his breath still somewhat ragged.

Tamaki smiled, collapsing onto the warm, blushing form of his lover. "You're so sexy, Kyouya-sama." He lay there, smiling into the pillow next to the queen's head. He gently laced his fingers with those of the still heaving Kyouya. "I'm sorry that I couldn't finish with you last night… I just… It brought back memories, it wasn't your fault." He turned and kissed Kyouya's cheek gently.

"It's alright… T-tamaki… I-Ah~ I got what I was wanting anyway…" Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamaki, eyes drifting closed. "I will never let you go…. again." He mumbled as he drifted softly into sleep.

Tamaki smiled down upon his tired queen, letting himself drift back into a slumber, cradled in the embrace of his lover.

[Sadly, this is the end of Adopted Lovers. I'm getting so sick of the plot, so I will take a break from it and come back later with a vengeance, knocking everyone outta' their socks.

Also, my dear friend drew this beautiful picture to go along with the series, and I want everyone who reads this to check it out, or I will find you… I will find you and…. I dunno, just check it out.

.com/art/Kyouya-s-Love-141056298

She is soooo awesome and will be a great artist some day! Also, she is a budding fanfiction writer as well, so check her out at .net/u/1506348/JessieSinnFold

:E Happy thanksgiving, and holidays, and birthday to everyone who's birthday it is… LONGEST END COMMENT EVORZ]


End file.
